Ninjago
by beybladearies
Summary: no se trata de invasor zim. es de los maestros del spin gitsu
1. introducción

NINJAGO

Capitulo 1: introducción

En un día soleado un viejo que era el maestro del spinjitsu se llamaba sensei wu cinta negra su misión era recolectar las cuatro armas doradas. Tendría que encontrar a los cuatro maestros del spinjitsu uno seria de fuego otro de trueno otro de roca y el ultimo de hielo. Para que los necesitaba para vencer a nuckal, bonezai y los demás esqueletos y a su malvado hermano señor gargamor. Y así salvar al mundo.

Hola amigos fics esta es mi nueva historia de ninjago se me vino la idea ya que me compraron al sensei wu recuerden esto es gracias a la compañía lego.

PD: Ninja Go!


	2. El camino de un ninja

Ninjago

Capitulo 2: El camino de un ninja

Kai se encontraba en su herrería creando una nueva espada, por más que intentaba nunca lograba la espada perfecta –de nuevo- nya su hermana entro y con la ceja arqueada pregunto.

-de nuevo fallaste?- Kai dejo su martillo y se limpio el sudor –lo que pasa es que no tengo la misma habilidad que papá- nya dio la media vuelta cerró la puerta y un auto con un signo de calavera. Se paro frente a ella -¿Qué diablos?- Bonezai salió del auto y vio a lado equivocado –hola muñeca, ven aquí- nya silbo para llamar la atención del esqueleto –yujuuuu estoy por aquí- -ah claro- bonezai la miro amenazante saco una especie de nunchakus nya retrocedió un poco. Bonezai la cargo y nya grito Kai al oír a su hermana gritar tomo su martillo y corrió para salvar a su hermana. Nuckal golpeo a Kai y este cayó al suelo mientras veía como el dúo de huesos se escapaba con su hermana – nyaaaa!- se puso de pie y entro a la herrería y planeo como seguirles. Un anciano toco a su puerta – estoy ocupado señor- -necesito ayuda- Kai vio al señor y le pregunto - ¿Cuál es su nombre?- -wu, sensei wu- Kai apresuro el paso per se detuvo al oír lo siguiente – busco lo mismo que tu – kai con una mirada decisiva siguió al sensei. El sensei wu le contaba a kai sobre las armas doradas – que interesante – exclamo kai. kai y el sensei llegaron a un dojo que solo se describía con una palabra: maravilloso tres chicos con el siguiente color de ropa: negro, azul y blanco –kai te presento a cole - - cole te presento a kai- -hola- dijo el ninja negro a lo siguiente lo otros dos se presentaron – mi nombre es jay y el es zane- el sensei entrego a kai un atuendo rojo y al unisonó dijeron.

Ninjago!

P.D: cole roca , jay trueno , zane hielo y kai fuego.

Chau!


	3. Las 4 armas DORADAS

(Ninjago)

Capitulo 3: las 4 armas doradas

Al despertar en un barco iban los 4 ninjas y su maestro, cole iba manejando el barco y el lugar estaba cubierto de hielo blanco (obvio) y jay le dijo – veo algo de color blanco- y cole respondió – oye no es tan fácil- y luego por descuidado choco y jay dijo – ahora veo algo roto- y luego el maestro les explico sobre el tornado de la creación y parecía que bailaba cuando dijo – fuego, trueno, roca y hielo. Kai lo hizo el sensei le dijo que si lo asía mal causaría cosas catastróficas y kai al final lo izo mal se oyó un estruendo y cole dijo- yo no fui- y kai al final de qué hablara cole dijo – ese fui yo?- y el sensei dijo – No, ya llegamos- los ninjas bajaron y el sensei también. El sensei espero a sus ninjas ya que zane era de hielo intento agarrar las shurikens lo logro pero se congelo los ninjas se deslizaron con su amigo congelado al chocar se rompió el hielo y subieron adentro del barco. Luego fueron por los nunchakus de trueno al que jay los agarro se aventó mientras que a el hacha de oro la encontraron en el bosque ahí mismo descansaron.. Pero luego kai oyó la voz de nya y corrió a buscarle pero se encontró la espada de fuego y a garmadon corrió agarro la espada de fuego y regreso le dijo al sensei que despertara a los ninjas al despertarlos se pusieron su traje y fueron al inframundo cole por accidente al llegar al inframundo le pego con su hacha y jay no hablaba bien el sensei está peleando contra nuckal mientas que los cuatro ninjas estaban rodeados..

P.D: hola fans espero que les guste este capitulo… Chau maestros del spinjitsu!


	4. el tornado de la creacion

Ninjago

Capitulo 4: El tornado de la creación

Mientras con el sensei wu

Nuckal atacaba al sensei con rapidez mientras este esquivaba – Quédate quieto que me es difícil golpearte- el sensei tomo el bastón de entrenamiento y golpeo a nuckal en su huesudas costillas al acto una mano le tomo la nuca y comenzó a golpearlos en el estomago y arrebataba el bastón de las manos del sensei – ya no eres tan rudo ahora – el sensei paro un golpe de nuckal y con una maroma mortal retomo su bastón y se preparo para otro round.

Mientras con los ninjas

Cole golpeo a una calavera con los pies mientras se apoyaba en su hacha dorada – que buenos pasos, pero los míos son mejores- dijo kai mientras le volaba la cabeza a un esqueleto y la posicionaba en su brazo y jugaba básquetbol con ella y zane lanzaba sus shurikens de hielo a dos esqueletos – mmmmmfgkjd- dijo jay tratando de hablar mientras se juntaban espalda con espalda zane trato de entenderle – ya se lo bongoes de cole- jay meneo la cabeza -¡ya se, dos vagabundos de vacacione!- dijo kai. Jay recupero el habla - ¡el tornado de la creación!- jay grito – ninjago- después cole hizo lo mismo zane comenzó a girar – okay, ninjago- grito kai el tornado se hizo cada vez mas grande logrando asustar a los esqueletos dejaron de girar y corrieron a ayudar al sensei mientras cantaban rain over me.

De nuevo con el sensei

El sensei cansado de esquivar comenzó a desarmar a nuckal y puso su cabeza en la mano derecha la pierna izquierda en la cabeza la pierna derecha en el brazo izquierdo y el brazo izquierdo en el derecho – te ves gracioso- kai y los demás llegaron a ayudar al sensei -¿está bien?- pregunto kai –si, gracias por preguntar pero garmadon se está preparando para mandar a sus tropas -¡entonces démonos prisa!- dijo emocionado cole entraron a la guarida de garmadon y su expresión de emoción cambio a terror cuando vieron el tornado de garmadon.

Prox capitulo

La pelea del siglo


End file.
